Under the Sun
by theparisgirl
Summary: Twilight AU : What if Edward had decided to change Bella in the aftermath of James' attack? How would life change? What will be the implications of their decision?
1. The Decision

Twilight : Alternate Universe. [sort of thing]

Under the Sun

What if Edward had decided to change Bella in the aftermath of James' attack? How would life change? What will be the implications of their decision?

Disclaimer[s] :

I do not own Twilight. If I did, many of the things in the twilight series wouldn't be the way that they are.

It has been a while since I read Twilight and in between I've seen the movie so I can't be certain that everything I write will be canon. I'm sure that there'll be some glaringly obvious errors, so if you spot any, review and let me know!

* * *

Death. The biggest, most unavoidable consequence of life. I never thought that there'd be different types of death, I never realised that there'd be things worth dying for, but would I really be dead if I lived on? What precisely does it mean to die? Will I ever die in the true sense of the word? I'd never even thought of this prior to coming to Forks. I'd never expected that at eighteen years of age I would even have to consider these questions. But that's what being with Edward is like. Unpredictable, Dangerous but damned irresistable. I wouldn't change it and if it does mean my death, then so be it.

"He didn't have the strength to change you," James whispered. "He left you a weak, pathetic, vulnerable human," I bit my lip to stop from crying out. "And for that dear Bella, you will die,"

Burning, fire, stinging, grazing, agonizing flames spread out. I screamed, it seemed like a perfectly rational thing to do when a vampire bit you. I was shaking, I knew. It burned and burned, I was sure that I was dying - of that there was no question.

Then it was over. Either I was dead or I fainted.

It turned out that I had fainted.

* * *

I woke up hours later (or so I figured) in a makeshift hospital bed in the same Phoenix hotel we'd stayed in. Carlisle leaned over me, checking my eyes with a penlite torch, muttering under his breath. I wondered where everyone else was, until I answered my own question. I was covered in blood, from head to toe.

"Ouch," I muttered gingerly when he pressed at my wrist. He merely nodded at me and pointed at his mouth. I understood. He wasn't breathing. Breathing would mean smelling my blood and judging by the quantity that covered me, it would be too much for even Carlisle to bear.

After poking and prodding me in various ways, he proceeded to clean me, despite my insistance (very feeble insistance to my shame) and tend to all of my cuts.

"Is everyone okay?," A nod. "Edward?", a smile and another nod. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have believed him, I should've told someone," I said miserably flinching at the antiseptic. Carlisle frowned and shook his head.

"No one blames you," he said quietly, his head turned away. "Not even Rosalie," he turned around and handed me two small white tablets with some water. "These will help with the pain, I must talk to Edward, rest Bella," He patted my shoulder and left.

I slept.

* * *

"Edward, we must do it. Now," Carlisle's voice said in an urgent whisper. "After all she's seen, after all she's felt, we cannot let her go now."

"No," Edward's voice was firm, cold and distant.

"Think about it," Carlisle's voice raised slightly. "Do you really think she could go back to being Chief Swan's daughter? Do you think that she'd settle here in Phoenix knowing that we existed?" There was a pause. "Edward, you've tasted her blood now." Another pause. "I know that you won't have the self restraint that you did before."

"I can't," his voice sounded more horrified now. "How could I do that to her?"

"You either turn her, or she will die anyway," Emmett's voice sounded now. "We cannot leave her, knowing as much as she does. The Volturi will not allow this to happen, already I am surprised at their inaction and you know the price of disobediance - for both of you," The last few words were mocking, even though I barely understood. Edward growled softly, sounding more like a vampire than what I was used to.

"Emmett is right," Carlisle supported. "I will help you, if that's what you need."

"Doesn't Bella get a choice?" Edward asked.

"No, she has no choice," Alice spoke. "Without turning her, all of her fates lead to death," I closed my eyes. Death. Great. "The Volturi, other vampires - she has attracted the attention of many," Edward sighed and it was only then that I realised what decision he'd made. I was to become the latest addition to the Cullen family.

* * *

A/N : I _know _that this is a very short introductory chapter. I do normally write a bit more, but I think it's complete. I hate chapters where too many things happen. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

Remember that if at some stage through reading this, you decide that you like it. You can always click to add it to story alerts, or you can review to give me the fortification and impulse to continue writing through the numerous writers blocks, ignored overdue essays and general complications that are bound to crop up.

Thanks for reading!

~ The Paris Girl.


	2. The Waking

Under the Sun : _Chapter Two_ – **The Waking.**

* * *

Disclaimer[s] :

I do not own Twilight. If I did, many of the things in the twilight series wouldn't be the way that they are.

It has been a while since I read Twilight and in between I've seen the movie so I can't be certain that everything I write will be canon. I'm sure that there'll be some glaringly obvious errors, so if you spot any, review and let me know!

* * *

Under the Sun : _Chapter Tw__o_ – **The Waking.**

Soft music woke me, the kind that makes me sure Beethoven was a vampire too. Edward's lullaby danced through my dreams and brought me into the reality and the rememberance that the turning was going to happen. If not, I would inevitably die. I wondered who would tell what to my parents. Maybe Charlie would lead some sort of man-hunt to find out where I had gone. Mum would certainly be panicking by now. I wondered what would happen to them, if I would ever see them again..

I sighed knowing that I had little option but to do whatever the Cullens wanted of me. None of them wanted me dead at least, if they had, they would've just left me to James. But the fact that none of them wanted me to live made my stomach do some sort of sick twist. I would never be the same again, I was sure of that. I would never be able to call myself 'Bella' again, too obvious. Lest the Hales return with a new sister called 'Bella' who just happened to be with Edward.

Physically, my body was fine it seemed. I had no broken bones, the cuts from the mirror were all healing nicely and my wrist looked okay. My room was lit by a small lamp on the opposite side, sitting next to a table which contained what looked like Chinese food. Peculiar, really, to think that the next meal could be my last. I entertained myself for a moment imagining what sort of wild animal would be my favourite. It was entertaining going through the options until I thought of ripping human flesh. My stomach flopped again. Eww.

"Bella, you're awake," Alice entered the room. I pulled my hair to the side, looking at the Cullens made me feel uglier by the second. "Edward has gone hunting with Emmett and Carlisle," she explained softly. "I can assure you that he's not left your bed besides,"

"How long have I been asleep?" My voice was scratchy from disuse making me cough, Alice smiled and passed me a glass of water. "My mother – I,"

"Relax," I sipped the water, allowing her cold hand to find mine. "Your mother thinks you're in Forks, your father thinks you're in Phoenix. You'll find that Jasper can be very persuasive if he need to be," I let out a breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding in. They were safe, they thought I was safe. It would all be okay. Except for the whole "turning" part of it.

"The turning?" I questioned, knowing that she knew I knew.

"Yeah, the turning," she paused. "Emmett and Carlisle want to do it tonight,"

"Tonight?" I said blankly – I hadn't realised that there'd be such a rush on it.

"Yes, that's why they have Edward feeding, Carlisle believes it is easier to do on a full stomach," she squeezed my hand. "I know that you're scared Bella, but would you be scared if I told you all of the bright things I see in your future?"

"Nothing is guaranteed," I mumbled. This made her laugh.

"Everything can be guaranteed with a little bit of effort." I thought about her words for moment. This was the only way to make sure I would be with Edward forever. There seemed a time not too long ago when I would've traded everything to make that happen. "We have ideas," she continued. "Plans that will let you stay in Forks with us, still see Charlie and your friends. Plans so that you have a near normal life," she giggled. "Apart from the fact that you'll be just like me!" I didn't ask what she meant, we'd both be vampires.

* * *

I suppose that I should've been more scared when Edward returned. Fearful perhaps, that every breath taken could be the last that my lungs needed. I wasn't. Being with Edward has been the best time of my life so far. He's never given me any reason not to trust him and that's why I'm not scared. I trust. I heard him object before, I also heard the logical arguments against his objections and realised that if this had to be then that was the way it was. In any case Carlisle was right, I would never go back to being a small town girl living in rainy Forks for the rest of her life. Not when that would mean giving Edward up. I wasn't going to be the version of my Mother if she hadn't been brave enough to leave Forks.

Instead he smiled when he saw me in the usual crooked way that won me so long ago.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," he leant down and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly being 'turned' felt like more of a blessing than the curse that Edward described it as. His scent, his touch, everything about him made me what to scream "bite me". I of course managed to retain my composure, but it was a close thing. "I trust that Alice has spoken to you about what is going to happen?" he glanced at Alice who nodded. I stared into his eyes. They had changed again. When they were the deep coal black he was hungry, the golden topaz signified he was full. Today they were a swirling, misty blue. "I had to over-feed to do this," Edward explained flippantly, his hand stroking mine. I wondered if his hand would still feel cold once this was over. I doubted it. I decided that I might miss that.

"Bella, we need to get you dressed for this," Alice said almost sounding _excited_. Edward rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Only you would think this were an event to get dressed up for," he frowned at his sister, but he was joking and even I could see the humour in it. She really did dress for everything. It was endearing to me, it was going to be fun to have her as my sister, Rosalie not so much but she would hardly be cruel.

"I have something to ask you," he started solemnly.

"Edward!" Alice admonished. "Once she is properly dressed," she shook her head "that you would think to ask that when the poor girl is in her bed clothes," she continued as she shoo-ed him out of the room.

"Edward," I called after him, he turned back. "I love you," I paused thinking about the best way to say what I wanted, "and this will be worth it," I stared into his eyes. "I promise,"

"I know," he smiled and then he was gone.

* * *

A/N : Thank you SO much for all the reviews!! And a HUGE thanks to everyone who added either me or this story to their alerts list, it's been unexpected to be honest but definitely very welcome! To the person who discussed my use and abuse of comma's, thanks for letting me know. It's been something that I was a bit aware of but never really realised how bad it actually was. I promise to work on it and your advice was very much appreciated.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and if you like it, review. If you don't like it, thanks for reading.

~ The Paris Girl.


	3. The Turning

Under the Sun : _Chapter Three_ : **The Turning.**

Disclaimer : I do not know one thing about the climate, terrain, landscape or geography of America. Maybe we should all just believe that my America is imaginary? Kind of like a Narnia with no rules? I have tried to research but I don't think it's made any difference.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Alice picked my dress - a blood red affair in a mix of silk and something floaty. I tried not to think about the connotations of wearing a red dress to the "turning party" that Alice had called it. She combed my hair and put it in a complicated twist before she proceeded to cover every milimeter of my face with powder and blush. I would've objected, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, in any case – how often did one get to dress up for their death and to celebrate their endless life in the same breath? I did object to the shoes though, heels and I were never a smart match and I didn't want to add a broken ankle to the pain of my turning.

Eventually we were ready.

* * *

"Bella," Edward greeted us. We were in a clearing somewhere north of Phoenix at least I thought it was north, sadly my clumsiness was only outmatched by my lack of geographical skill. It was pretty though, I wondered if it were a place that only vampires knew of, it didn't look "human". Everyone else was standing further along in the clearing, save for Edward, Alice skipped over to join them and leave us alone. I smiled at him and stroked his cheek, if _I _was nervous, I couldn't even imagine how he'd be feeling.

"I want you to make sure this is what you want," he said, his voice gliding over the words.

"I have thought about it," my voice was dry, stupid voice. "I have imagined every course of life – including those ones without you. But it wouldn't work, everyone knows that," I smiled. "I want you, I want life with you and I know that's what you want too," He smiled and my heart sang.

"Close your eyes Bella," Edward's fingers brushed across my lids. His lips grazed my cheek "and no blinking," he whispered in my ear. I scowled at him but kept my eyes closed. My heart fluttered, and I shivered, it was cold but that's not why I was shivering.

"You can open," his voice was melodious and hypnotizing. It reminded me of how he'd once said his voice was a lure. It had caught me. I slowly opened my eyes.

Edward bowed before me on one knee, his face glistening in the moonlight. I focused all of my energy upon staying upright. He was beautiful staring at me, navy blue eyes searching mine. His hand reached out to mine and he held it to his soft lips.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked procuring a ring with his other hand. I gaped, I had expected to be 'turned' but not married. Edward smiled softly. "I appear to have taken you by surprise," he murmured. I nodded, I didn't trust my words to come out in the right order. I looked at the ring, it had a perfect though rather ostentatious diamond setting so I assumed Alice had helped him pick it.

"I – of course I will," I smiled and he kissed me. Before I knew it, the ring was on my finger and he broke away from my kiss.

"They're waiting," he nodded over at the other vampires. "But we can keep them waiting if you want,"

"No, I'm ready," his brow furrowed.

"I'll ask you only once more, I promise," he smiled apologetically "are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"You know the pain," he speculated more to himself. "You know the price, yet this is still your choice," Edward kissed me on the lips. "I'm so glad I found you," I smiled and kissed him back, he took my hand and led me to the others. To my death.

* * *

I glanced down to the ring. Ordinarily, marriage was not something I had even considered. I guess I hadn't expected it to come from a vampire, I mean, who knew that vampire's stuck to tradition? I wondered whether any of the others were married... I had assumed that Carlisle and Esme were married, but Alice and Jasper? I resolved to ask... once this was all over.

"Bella," Rosalie brushed my arm with her hand. "I admit that I had my reservations earlier," her eyes were the same darkened blue of Edwards. "But now," she paused. "I understand how Edward feels for you and how you must feel about him. You have my blessings," she eyed the ring on my finger. "And congratulations it seems,"

"Thank you Rosalie," and I meant it. Her words were important to me, firstly because it was nice to know that she didn't despise me like I thought and secondly because it really mattered to hear another person who thought this was a good thing. I was starting to have my doubts, especially when I heard Edward murmuring in a low voice to Carlisle. I reminded myself that I trusted him but I was still scared - who wouldn't be? After a moment, they came to some sort of conclusion. Instantaneously they both turned to Alice who smiled brightly.

"Let the turning begin!" she announced. Then the lights turned on.

* * *

Fairy lights glittered through the clearing. I heard Emmett snicker, clearly Alice had been in charge of this also.

"You will be okay Bella," Esme reassured. "I promise," I didn't point out that she was a vampire too and just as susceptible if things were to end badly. Badly as in I died and Edward was my killer. Thinking of that made me sick again, so I tried to ignore it.

"Rosalie and Carlisle will be on hand if things go wrong," Edward said avoiding my eyes.

"I trust you," my voice cracked though, ruining it.

"This will hurt,"

"I know," I waved my wrist in front of him, where it was still bruised from James' attack.

"Quit stalling Edward," Rosalie snapped at him. He glared at her and stepped up to me, he was close, so close.

"Close your eyes Bella," he whispered. "It will help if you do not see," I closed my eyes and screamed.

* * *

A/N : I'm not very happy with Chapter two and the dialogue is so stilted and stupid. I promise that once the turning process is over, things will improve. Any suggestions, comments, you can either PM me or leave a review. I won't bite, promise! (or maybe I will?) lol.


	4. The Pain

Under the Sun : Chapter Four : The Pain.

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Pain is a funny thing, just when you think you can deal with it, it gets worse. My veins were on fire, my arteries exploded, my bones cracked. Or so it felt. You get to know pain throughout life, even more so when you're unbelievably clumsy, but this was something else. I knew that I was screaming, making terrible noise, but I was _burning. _Burning to my death.  
I opened my eyes against my better instincts. Edward stood before me, his eyes intense and his jaw set, only a small crease in his forehead betrayed his fear, I could feel his fear mixed with my own. If this all went wrong... regardless I knew that I would die. The burning reminded me that I was without choice in the matter anymore – who knew if I ever had a choice?

The others stood a distance apart, Emmett and Rosalie in some sort of discussion, Alice and Jasper looked on, hands clasped. Carlisle and Esme were watching with eyes narrowed like eagles. I guess I still wasn't safe from Edward accidentally killing me yet.

The pain intensified with every beat of my heart, I closed my eyes again, my eyelids dragging over my eyes parched dry. I choked, coughing up something, whatever it was I wasn't about to look at it.

"The time approaches," I heard Alice's voice ring out over the clearing. "The burning ends and the heart desists," I fell to my knees, the pain was making me light headed, only my pride had so far left me stand. My body tore at itself, my heart was frenzied, beating, beating, beating. Until.

* * *

It took me a few minutes to realise that I hadn't been breathing. Not since Alice had spoke. The burning had eased, retreating only to my extremeties leaving my skin tingling. I took a ragged breath but it felt different. Instead of feeling the subtle rise of my chest, my lungs expanding, I felt nothing. I no longer needed to breathe.

My fingers raced across my familiar wrist to check for my pulse. I wanted to feel the reassuring pounding of my heart. I needed to feel it. Suddenly becoming a vampire felt like an _extremely _big deal, even more when I discovered my heartbeat wasn't there.

"Bella, look at me," Edward's fingers lifted my chin gently. I reluctantly opened my eyes, afraid that he'd see my suddenly regretful decision to become a vampire, to become _his_ vampire. Looking at him felt different, it _was_ different. Suddenly I could see _everything_ about him, I could feel his emotions, the protective love he held for me, the romantic love he had for me (which would've made me blush if I still could've) and now the concern that made him furrow his brow.

"Edward, I'm okay," I reassured him. Wow. My voice was different. It was a bit higher than before but not false high. I liked it, I think. His face relaxed noticeably and I could feel relief. "I've erm, got something to tell you," I decided that it was best to reveal this now, just to him. "I think that I can read emotions," I gave an uncomfortable little laugh. "Now I can feel that you're surprised and that you don't think I'm crazy and that you can't believe that I think I'm crazy," He smiled and it was just as alluring as ever.

"Bella, this is wonderful!" he laughed and embraced me. I suddenly learned the difference between a human and a vampire. Ordinarily a hug like that would've left me winded and slightly furious for exploiting my human need to breath. Now it just felt normal. I realised how much Edward had needed to hold back with me. Well, not any longer. Never, ever, forever.

It was twilight, my mind coursed with the smells I was smelling, it swelled with the feelings that I could perceive from those around me. Carlisle felt so relieved it made me wonder exactly how risky letting Edward bite me was. Esme was proud in the same way that I was proud of Edward, although I guess she felt a more motherly pride than mine.

"It's no fair," Edward grumbled lightheartedly. "How come you get to hear what I'm feeling and I don't get to hear what you're thinking?" I smirked at him and laughed.

"Would you really want to know what I'm thinking?" I teased. He looked at me seriously.

"You have no idea," I could feel his honesty.

"I'll tell you then,"

"You'll edit," he accused. I put on my best shocked expression.

"No way,"

"Tell me then,"

"Well," I paused to think about what I would say.

"See you're editing," I laughed.

"Actually, I'm thinking about what I'm thinking about." I smirked and reached out for his hand. "I'm thinking about the fact that I'm going to be your wife and that I'm currently wearing a diamond the size of a walnut," Edward squeezed my hand and smiled, his excitement was infectious. "I'm thinking about the fact that I'm no longer tired and how I'll never sleep again," I paused. "And I'm wondering what the hell to do about my parents," He sighed.

"It won't be easy Bella," he looked at me, I could feel how seriously he felt. "If anything, that was the easy part,"

"It's okay though, we have plans," Alice had strolled over to us and was now inspecting my wound making me realise that I didn't even feel it. "It'll heal," she said noticing where I was looking. "We figure that if we can convince Charlie that you want to live with Edward, you'll be able to stay in Forks for a while, at least until College starts," I bit my lip but accepted that it was better than disappearing into the night and never seeing them again. "You'll survive, I can see it," I rolled my eyes, of course _I'd_ be alright, I'm immortal.

"But will they?" I asked skeptically. Alice smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Of course they will, I wouldn't let that happen,"

"Come on Alice, we must teach her to hunt," Jasper said excitedly running towards us. "Carlisle and the others are heading back to Forks," he smiled at Edward. "They've left us the Vanquish,"

"Cars," Alice muttered under her breath. I knew she was doing it for my benefit, she loved cars as much as they did. Edward smiled at me.

"And so the hunt begins!"

* * *

A/N : I know this is something that might get asked and because I have a reasonable explanation for it, I'll explain it. Bella was able to change so quickly because she still had a level of contamination from James' bite. The contamination had prepared her body for the change which made it far easier.

I am loving writing this so far. It'd be really nice if you wanted to tell me if it were good/crap, all you need to do is review. (isn't that a good rhyme? I am SO using it again!)

Are the chapters too short? I'm worried that they are...

Thanks for reading

~ The Paris Girl.


	5. The Hunt

Under the Sun : _Chapter Five_ : **The Hunt.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Hunting was definitely something to fear. I don't care how strong a vampire is, a lion is still a lion, a dangerous grizzly bear is exactly that. Dangerous. I knew that this was going to be one of those situations where everyone is better at something than me, those situations seem to happen a lot to me.

"Would you like to run?" Edward asked, I could feel that this was something he was looking forward to. And so was I, perhaps the incredible speed and second to none senses might make me a little more graceful. He took my hand and we started.

I wasn't surprised at how naturally running seemed to come to me. I guess when you become the living contradiction to death certain insignificance's feel of little consequence. My feet sped over the unfamiliar territory and away into the darkness, with Edward by my side. He jumped and pulled me upwards. I was soaring, higher than I'd ever been at home on my trampoline as a kid. (mind you, that didn't last long with my propensity for accidents). It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to grab onto a passing tree and hang. I laughed. This was definitely amazing.

"Smell Bella," Edward instructed. "Tell me what you smell," I sniffed the air jokingly.

* * *

I smelled, the earthy wood of the trees that surrounded us, the sweet scent of the water that surrounded this part of the valley and Edward – it felt like I was smelling him for the first time all over. Jasper and Alice were behind us in a tree but their scents were nothing like Edwards. A deep musky smell invaded my nostrils, my nose twitched and I instantly knew what it was.

"I smell a deer," I prayed that I was right, otherwise I'd look like a right idiot. "North," I added. Edward smiled and took my hand again.

"Lead on,"

* * *

Edward and the others stayed back as I approached the deer. I wondered if I would like blood – I realised I was about to find out, but could you imagine if I didn't like blood? That would be the stupidest vampire thing ever. The deer grazed, I could see it was alert though, it's eyes flickered and it pawed the ground nervously. My throat burned and suddenly I realised the pain that Edward had felt. I nearly cried out as my instinct pulled me forwards, diving on top of the deers neck and biting until the deer stopped kicking.

So there it was, my first kill. I kneeled down and began to suck, instinct striking once more. I didn't stop to question my method, merely continued to draw the deers blood until an ache I didn't even know I had disappeared. Edward joined me and began to consume the deer, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. We continued to eat.

"Congratulations," Jasper said when we returned. "I have not seen such grace before on a first kill," I smiled, was I supposed to be proud of this? Being a monster that could kill an innocent deer with my bare hands? I ignored those thoughts it was far easier than confronting them, especially as Alice frowned, evidently lost in one of her visions.

"We need to return to Forks," she announced momentarily. "Carlisle and Emmett have something they want to tell us," she smiled happily. "Oh and it's good news for once," Jasper jumped in mock surprise.

"Good news?" he gasped breathlessly. Alice laughed and pushed him. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Go ahead," he said to the others. "We'll catch up," Alice caught his eye for a moment and nodded.

"Let's go," she tugged at Jasper's sleeve and they disappeared.

* * *

Edward pulled me close to him and brushed at my hair with his fingers.

"There's just one thing that I want to try," he said fluidly. Our lips met as our heads tilted, Edwards lips moist against mine, I could taste the last of our meal lingering and deepened the kiss, my hands wandering to rest delicately on his chest. Edward's lips opened slightly and all of sudden my doubts about being a vampire were instantly nullified. I felt his tongue tickling at the edges of my mouth and I gently grazed it with my own. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before, it was magical.

Suddenly Edward snapped backwards and closed his mouth. I fought hard to contain my disappointment.

"Don't want to go too far," he explained, I felt his disappointment, I shared it with him.

We went to join the others.

* * *

A/N : I have not much to say. Thank you to ALL of the people who have reviewed. Opening my inbox to find a review is always such a rush. I wonder what the surprise will be?

Edit : Sorry for such a short chapter, I hadn't noticed.


	6. Forks

A/N : So so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. It started out with writers block that lead to bike riding (exercising is usually the way I get rid of it), that gave me a broken wrist. Which was no good. When I eventually got the cast off, I started university again which has kept me busy up until now.. Anatomy :/

So after re-reading the story, we finally make it back to Forks. Lets go!

Under The Sun : Chapter Six : Forks.

The trip back to Forks was fast. Not solely because Alice was a fast driver, but because things you're dreading seem to have a habit of sneaking up on you. What would Charlie say? Would he realise when year after year I stayed seventeen? How on earth would I explain it to Renee? I chewed my lip thoughtfully.

"Don't worry," Edward reassured me. "I know it'll be hard, but I'm sure between the rest of us and Carlisle we'll be able to sort something out." I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace which didn't really matter because that was honesty. At this stage I didn't think I had anything but honesty left.

Edward felt distant to me for the rest of the way, I felt as though he was trying to take himself out of the equation. Just for now, just until we worked out the mess of my parents, my life and in reality my death. How would I pretend I was still living, happy and whole? Okay I was still all three of those, except my heart doesn't beat, I don't need to breathe or sleep and my idea of a good meal is a living deer. Edward was right, this would be hard.

As we pulled into the main road, I took a deep breath and laughed.

"I keep forgetting,"

But I hadn't forgotten.

I was a vampire now.

Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the doors.

"Bella," she rushed forwards and kissed my cheeks. "It is so nice to see you again," I nodded, noticing her skin felt warm to my touch.

"Come inside, we have much to discuss," Carlisle held the door open, almost looking every bit as old as he was. 15th century mannerisms stuck it seemed.

"We would like you to live with us," he began once we were seated on the leather lounges in the living room. "No, well we _request_ that you live with us," he corrected. "For your own safety of course, the first few stages are... unpredictable,"

I glanced at Edward who was murmuring something to Alice and Jasper. The thought of living with him was palatable, but if someone had told me when I first met him that I'd be a vampire, engaged to the vampire who turned me and living in a house full of vampires... I guess it was quite a change.

"Of course," I accepted.

"You will still be going to Forks High School with Edward and the others," he glanced at my ring. "Probably not wearing such impressive jewellery though," I smiled at Edward and Alice mumbled about 'perfect opportunity to get another'. "And about Charlie," he paused. "We think it's best to tell him that you're only staying in Forks for Edward and him of course."

"And at the moment you'd much rather live with me," Edward finished off sitting down next to me. Carlisle shrugged, the gesture didn't suit him.

"We've thought and thought about it Bella," he said. "We can't come up with anything better. Chief Swan will understand,"

"In any case, simple lies are the easiest to tell," Alice added.

"It will be a couple of days before it's wise to be around humans,"

"And a good opportunity to spend time away from them," Edward whispered in my ear.

"In the meantime, we will leave it up to Edward to instruct you in all you need to know," I focused on Carlisle, he felt scared. I guess having a new born vampire around might be dangerous for them. I hadn't thought about that.

"Come and see your rooms," Edward took my hand and we walked upstairs, to my new home.

I'm sorry it's such a rubbish chapter, I guess it was more plot line than story 'cause if I didn't address any of that then the story just wouldn't 'go'. There is better stuff coming and now that I've finally caught up with my coursework and can type competently again, I shall be doing so. Often. Hopefully.


	7. Storytelling

Under The Sun : _Chapter Seven_ : **Story Telling and Such **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rooms had changed slightly since I was here last. For starters, there was another bed which was pointless as neither of us would've used the original one. There was a second computer set up next to Edwards on the desk and the CD collection appeared to have grown by a few hundred.

"Alice has made a few preparations," he said putting the bags on the bed. "I assume your father may want to view the living arrangements, but all in good time,"

I nodded, feeling stupid. I sat down on one of the beds, not sure of what I was meant to do. Edward and his family had done so much to protect me, even if it had killed me in the process. And no, that didn't mean I thought of his as a murderer, more like my saviour. I just didn't know what to expect. What do you do? What do you say? 'Oh by the way, thanks for making me a vampire'?

Edward moved me around and rested his head against my neck. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"So Bella, my princess," he grinned with that crooked smile which had got me into this to start with. "Have you done your biology coursework yet?" he asked smirking. I laughed which sounded foreign to me. I guess it should. I could probably count the number of times I've laughed as a vampire on my left hand fingers and still have room to spare.

"Believe it or not, it hasn't crossed my mind yet," I linked my fingers in his. "I think I've had a few other things on my mind,"

"Whilst _I_ might be able to understand that, I do not believe Mr Banner will be so accommodating," I rolled my eyes, school seemed a bit trivial when you were going to live for eternity.

"Tell me a story," I asked.

"Only if you let me read your thoughts," he teased.

"Okay, but then we get to go eat something," Edward smiled and I saw his teeth sharpen in anticipation. I cuddled up to him – there was no rule that said vampires weren't allowed to snuggle, especially when they smelled as delicious as Edward did.

"There once was a girl called Bella who decided that she didn't want to live in safe, sunny Phoenix so she decided to move to gloomy, rainy Forks. On her first day at a new school she developed a fatal attraction," he chuckled dryly. "to a local vampire called Edward." He pulled me tight close to him and I felt his lips brush against my forehead. "This vampire felt that she was the most delicious thing he'd ever smelled and easily one of the most adorable. But that wasn't a good thing," he continued in the voice of a storyteller. "Because that made him want to eat her all up," he rolled over, resting ever so slightly on top of me. "Enough of the story," I pouted.

"Fine, but you must finish it one day,"

"One day," he conceded. "But you know what I want to do now," I nodded. It couldn't hurt for him to know the contents of my mind. Like I'd decided earlier, honesty was all I had. I was going to be spending the rest of _forever_ with Edward, so why shouldn't we be honest?

"Okay," I placed my hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly.

"Close your eyes," he intoned gently, placing his fingertips to my temple. "Relax your mind" he inhaled deeply. "Imagine your mind is a city surrounded by a wall. The wall controls the passage of thoughts in and out," Edward paused. "Imagine that wall is gone,"

Pain. I could feel his pain when I opened my eyes.

"You really feel all of this?" he asked frowning.

"Feel what?" I held onto his hands

"About what you are, about who you are,"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," he spoke quickly. "It's just a bit different to what I had expected, that's all," I wasn't sure that I believed him. But it didn't matter.

"It's a big change," I thought it was best to tell the truth. "It's not exactly what I would've pictured, but I don't want it any other way," I paused before smiling. "I'm sure that you can see that," Edward drew me towards him.

"Yes, I can certainly see that,"

"Edward, Bella!" Alice's voice called from the stairs. "We're going out to get some food, you wanna come?"

Edward kissed me.

"Let's go!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N : So that's all. Edward and Bella are going through an awkward phase. I liken it to meeting a guy at a party, getting along with him really well but when you meet a couple of weeks later you kind of don't know what to say. But don't worry, it'll get better, especially once they start back at school again and Bella has increasingly less time every day to lament over the fact that she's dead. Although I guess if someone had killed me (even for good) it would take me a while to get over it. Right?

Any comments/ideas? Review?


	8. The Return

Under the Sun : _Chapter Eight _: **The Return**

I do not own twilight. Not one word.

* * *

"I can't see,

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out

On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)

On my own

(But my thoughts you can't decode)"

_Decode – _**Paramore.**

Running was fun. Fast, smooth and distracting. It was the distraction that I loved about it most. I didn't have to think, I didn't want to think about school tomorrow. Who would? I wondered what Angela would say. Not only had I mysteriously disappeared over a week ago, I now showed up looking like one of 'them'. I remembered Charlie's words and frowned, accidentally splintering a tree as my arm swung around.

It had been a very cautiously arranged visit. Edward still wasn't sure how I'd control myself when presented with a human. I couldn't see how I'd manage to bite my own father but that was another matter. If I had to say whether or not it had gone well, I'd say that it went as good as it could've gone. Charlie couldn't exactly see what it was that made his house so unliveable to me, or what it was that made Edward so much better.

Apparently these days I looked like one of 'them' too. Which was true. Of course it was true. My hair was lighter, my skin was pale and I didn't blush much... at all. So what. That didn't mean that he could type cast me as 'one of them' and look at Edward like he was a criminal. He couldn't dispute the manners of the Cullens which only made him even more frustrated. They'd easily had the time to develop their polite words, impeccable fashion and expertise in tradition.

I ran through the forest, stopping only when I reached a clearing. I felt _free. _And that was fantastic.

"Bella," Edward had caught up to me. The clear advantage of being a new born vampire was the ability to run that little bit faster. It was even better now I didn't have to stop to catch my breath. Gym was going to be a breeze from now on.

"Can you smell it?" he asked brushing away my hair.

"Of course I can," his lips brushed against mine, teasing which really wasn't fair. We hadn't had any time since before James' attack. "Bear," I mumbled, but that didn't matter. Neither of us were hungry for anything else than each other and that was perfect.

~0~0~

It was weird to be driven to school the next morning. Alice drove, Edward and I had the back seat to ourselves, holding hands and chatting aimlessly about the boredom of senior Biology. I wore no ring. Edward was firm in his belief to do it 'properly' and whilst I wasn't sure about what Charlie's reaction to that would be, that could be Edwards problem as far as I was concerned.

"You look beautiful," Edward murmured.

If it were possible for me to blush, I think that I may've. But I didn't. The time for that was gone.

I didn't look forward to my first class back. Eric and Angela awaited me and god only knows what I was about to say to them. Maybe they wouldn't even talk to me, that'd be easy, I wouldn't mind spending time alone and I was going to outlive them all by thousands of years, did my friendships with them really matter?

"Don't think like that," Edward whispered kissing my cheek.

_What, think like the rest of you?_ I retorted, knowing that this was an issue best discussed in private. He laughed and we kissed, like we used to kiss. I broke away, conscious of Alice's amused glance in the rear view mirror. _There's plenty of time for that later. _I thought. _Forever._

~0~0~

"Okay class, quiet now," Mr Mason ordered entering the room. Edward and I had deliberately engineered for me to arrive just as class started, if the conversations were to be awkward then at least they would be short. "Nice to see that Miss Swan has rejoined us," he glanced over in my direction and I nodded. The realisation hit me like a thunderbolt, I could kill any of them, I could kill _all_ of them before they would even know what had happened. I shivered. "Still not looking too good I see," he dropped a stack of papers on my desk. "A bit pale," I flinched. Edward was right, this wasn't going to be easy. It would be fun to kill him, I decided, I knew that I wouldn't but to fantasize would take the edge off it. "If you finish these by the end of the month, you'll be all caught up," I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, not trusting myself to breathe so that I could speak. I wanted Edward, I wanted to smell him, to hold him and to hear his voice.

I stared down at the desk, believe it or not, school gets tricky when you see your classmate as the next meal. I wondered to myself (and not for the first time), what if I've made a massive mistake?

~0~0~

A/N : A short chapter, I know. I don't know how this is going? Good/Bad/Ugly?

I've started writing another fanfiction called 'To Kill or Not to Kill' which basically starts at Twilight in a bit of a twist on what I imagine 'Midnight Sun' would be like. I've posted the first three chapters that are rather canon. If you love it/loathe it, let me know... I have a bit of a plan (always a good sign)

Take care!

theparisgirl


	9. The Return of Victoria

Under the Sun : Chapter Nine : The Return of Victoria.

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight.

* * *

Edward met me at the door.

"Bella," he greeted me amiably, but I knew how to decode his golden yellow eyes. I heard Angela sigh as he wrapped a protective arm around me but I didn't care. I couldn't help but to feel sick at how close I'd come to biting people. "I heard that you wanted me," he whispered.

"Just a little bit," I rested my head on his shoulder, he was warm and comforting and I loved him. This hadn't been a mistake, not when his lips brushed my hair and when his hands wrapped around my body .

"A little bit?" he questioned smugly guiding me towards the car park. I smiled and put my hands in his.

"Well okay, a lot," I breathed into his ear. "Where are we going?" I questioned, realising that he wasn't walking me to Government.

"Alice wants to go shopping," he explained.

"And school?" Edward frowned.

"We decided that it would be good to skip it," he smiled but I realised what was going on.

"You think that I'd bite someone,"

"No," Edwards answer was firm, to give him credit, but I still saw through it.

"I get it," I sighed. "When do you think I'll be able to last a whole day?"

"It depends." We'd reached the car.

"On what?" I got in, Alice was waiting in the drivers seat.

"On what your friends are planning to ask you," he frowned again. "There are some things that I just _don't_ need to hear."

0ooo0

It came as no real surprise to me when Alice directed us to a jewellery store first.

"Carlisle said nothing ostentatious," Edward grumbled.

"The sort of thing that an average person might buy," Alice frowned. I laughed, Alice and Edward couldn't be average if they tried. "But he only said that for the ring," she grinned. "He really should know better,"

Alice distracted me with fancy earrings and bracelets whilst Edward chose the ring.

"I've seen the one he chooses, it's perfect," Alice whispered.

"I heard that," Edward muttered.

"I didn't expect you not to," Alice smiled again. "What do you think of this?" She put on a large silver and emerald bracelet.

"It's lovely," _and it's only $40 000._ I thought wryly.

"Expensive tastes," Edward murmured. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Kill joy," but she took it off and handed over a card for the rest of the purchases. "Well Bells, time to go and get some new clothes," Edward sighed.

"Clothes shopping," he said dramatically.

"Well no one asked you along," Alice snapped.

"I noticed," Edward said darkly.

I didn't say anything as Alice signed a credit payment for over fifty thousand dollars to a shocked sales assistant.

"We'll be seeing you," she said to Edward on our way out. I turned back to face Edward as we left, he was watching and smiling as Alice manhandled me towards the first boutique in sight.

0ooo0

Several thousand dollars later and with innumerable bags only being held up by my new found superhuman strength, Alice declared that we were finished and we ought to see what Edward had been up to for the past hours. We found him in the food court with his own set of bags talking on his cell phone.

"What is it?" I asked Alice who looked a bit vacant.

"Not good," she murmured placing a hand to her forehead. "Trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" she frowned, I hoped that I wasn't asking too many questions. Edward flipped his phone shut.

"Victoria has been spotted in Forks,"

0ooo0

"What do we do?" I asked once we'd packed all of the bags into the Volvo.

"We do nothing," Edward sounded decisive. "She is only one, we are many," I nodded, it sounded rational enough. "I'd better drive," he looked pointedly at Alice who was murmuring to herself with her eyes closed.

0ooo0

Edward drove fast on the way back, his hand gripping mine.

"We'll be okay won't we," he smiled at me, showing all of his teeth.

"Of course,"

But if that were the case, why was Alice whispering on the phone to Jasper and Emmett and why hadn't Alice seen it to start with? It wasn't right. Not at all.

* * *

A/N : So from here it gets interesting. Any Jacob supporters out there? Just asking. Anyone interested in writing an essay on the implications of the increase obesity statistics on general practice? That would be really cool. lol.


End file.
